Human
by Icya
Summary: Gram's thoughts about Tiara as he stood beneath the rain. First SP fic, please r&r.


Despite what I want, the characters belong to their original creator, I'm just borrowing them for a short while to write this fic. But anyways, enjoy.  
  
~Icya  
  
  
Human  
  
It was cold.  
  
The raindrops felt cold against my skin. Coldness, was coldness even real? No, it was just another feeling She gave me as she placed my soul into thus solid form. She was the one that gave me a name as she pulled my spirit from the other world.  
  
She gave me life, she gave me expressions, she gave me feelings, she gave me everything. Everything except for the one thing I want.  
  
She was the Goddess, rested upon the sheet of dreams as she molds creation within her hands. And me, well, I was just another creation, which she needed to pass a test.  
  
I was nothing more than a servant, a servant made from the edge of her mind. I was just some toy she played with then was bored of and threw in a corner to be forgotten.  
  
She doesn't need me, even though she knew I would do anything for her.  
  
The raindrops dangled in my hair.  
  
"Stupid..." I whispered slowly as I reflect the scene over and over again in my mind.  
  
She told me to leave, she told me to stop, and me, being a partner, did not listen.  
  
How could I listen?  
  
How could I leave when my mind drowned in the scent of roses? Yes, roses, those beautiful red flowers planted in Her back garden. She smelled like roses.  
  
Stupid!  
  
Instead of backing, I approached her, pushed against her barriers and forced myself to her. Blood spilled from the wounds I gained as I trusted my hands to the wall, cornered, and loomed over her.  
  
A drop of blood fell on her pale face; it slid down her perfect cheek.  
  
How ironic? Roses were the color of blood.  
  
How ironic? The Goddess smelled like that Earthly flower.  
  
How ironic? The look upon her face was that of almost fear, as if she expected me to hurt her, to take her by force.  
  
"Ha." I laughed out loud as I brushed back my wet hair from my face.  
  
The almighty Goddess afraid of a lowly servant like me.  
  
I could never hurt her, I would never hurt her. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than see her shed a tear.  
  
Tiara.  
  
The bringer of life.  
  
The Goddess of creation.  
  
She controlled everything about me.  
  
She influenced my body for she brought me to this form. She influenced my soul because she captured it long ago and placed it in a bag somewhere in the corner of her mind. She influenced my life because I dance in her hand like a puppet; I existed because of her, because she might need me later for another task.  
  
She was the Goddess of my world as she watches over me like a hawk; she could do everything she wanted.  
  
Wait, maybe she couldn't do everything.  
  
She couldn't make me stop thinking about her. She couldn't push down my urge to touch her sift skin, to brush my fingers through her hair and by her cheeks. She couldn't make me stop wanting to taste those lips of wine.  
  
She couldn't make me stop loving her.  
  
I found a rare smile on my lips as I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth.  
  
She doesn't control me totally yet.  
  
The thought of taking shelter from the rain rushed to my mind, but it drowned out as another image of her dominated my brain.  
  
She stood beside that man. He was a danger to Tiara, he would make her unease, he would bring tears to her eyes.   
  
I won't allow that.  
  
On that day, I made a vow.   
  
As long as I live, I would protect her from harm, I would defend the Goddess from the feel of sadness. I would not allow even a tear escape her eyes.  
  
As long as I live.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness was all that surrounded me as I came to consciousness. I was trapped by glass, caught in the feel of coldness against my skin, the coldness felt like that mid-summer rain.  
  
I was lost.  
  
I was lost until a noise woke my thoughts, a noise that sounded much like chewing.  
  
Then a voice came into my ears. "Shut up, Japolo!"  
  
Her voice!   
  
It was her voice.  
  
I forced open my good eye and looked about me.  
  
A red glass in the shape of a jewel. I was trapped in red glass, red, just like the roses, just like the scent of flower she brought with her.  
  
A form sat up before me made my heart skip a beat.  
  
That gold like hair, those crystal eyes, the soft lips.  
  
Tiara.  
  
The Goddess of my life.  
  
She might have controlled my physical form, my soul, my life, but she couldn't control my heart or mind.  
  
"Good morning Tiara." A voice called out the words in my mind.  
  
The Goddess doesn't control everything.  
  
I watched her from the other side of the red glass.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, she's not quite Goddess after all. 


End file.
